“Niña”
by Detective Reivil
Summary: Ran se encuentra saludando alegremente a alguien que jugaba el aquel campo...SHINICHI! VAMONOS! YA ES TARDE!Atras de ella se miraba a Sonoko con los ojos llenos de lagrimas...


**KONNICHIWA SOY REIVIL !**

**COMO ESTAN TODOS?**

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes no son mismo si no de Aoyama sensei y blah blah blah bababbababa y ya saben que mas, espero que les guste este es un Song Fic con la cancion de la quinta estacion llamada "Niña" espero que les guste .**

**(Intro de guitarra)**

Se ve a Kogoro que camina por los oscuros pasillos de su hogar buscando el origen de unos murmullos. Sigilosamente abre una puerta a pocos centimetros dejando entrar un hueco en su alma...

**Hay una niña sola en su habitación**

Ran estaba sentada inmovil en la silla que se encontraba cerca de un mueble suyo, mirando fijamente a su celular , sin darse cuenta que era vigilada...

**Jugando con el aire y su imaginación**

Sin quitar su vista del celular se puso en pie recorriendo cada esquina de su cuarto...

**No comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos**

Tomo el objecto que tanto admirabada con delicadeza, como si este fuera de vidrio...

**Su universo es grande mas que el mundo entero  
**Junta el auricular a la par de su oreja diciendo con voz quebrada:

_-Shi..nichi?_

El espia que se escondia en la puerta, solo volteo y pego fuertemente la espalda a la pared mientras se resbalaba en ella lentamente..

**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla si saber porque**

La ecena cambia a un campo de futbol en la preparatoria Teitan a plena luz del dia, donde Ran se encuentra saludando alegremente a alguien que jugaba el aquel campo...

_-SHINICHI! VAMONOS! YA ES TARDE!_

Atras de ella se miraba a Sonoko con los ojos llenos de lagrimas...

**Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor**

Ran mira a Sonoko extrañada ...

-Sonoko, porque lloras?

La chica de pelo rubio rompio en llanto, abrazando a su amiga fuertemente...

**Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir**

Confundida, Ran, seguia su camino diario para volver a su casa tomando un atajo por un puente...

**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**

Al subir en al puente se recargo en uno de los barandales observando a los autos que pasaban ...

**Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir**

Puso la mayor parte de su peso en el tubo dejando como su unico soporte los tobillos...

**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**  
Derepente voltea bajandose del barandal y corriendo al final del puente, gritando alegremente...

-Shinichi!

**100 noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad**

En casa de los Mouris llega la ojiazul ignorando la presencia de sus padres...

**El calor más cercano era el de la soledad**

Entra a su cuarto dejando caer su mochila, tomando una vez mas su celular...

**Tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar**

Se oyen pasos que se acercan a ella, dejando ver a Kogoro y a Eiri ...

-_Okasan? Otosan? Ya llegaron, hare comida..(_Dijo entre sonrisas Ran)

Al tomar rumbo para la cocina, Eiri arrebata el celular de Ran de sus manos tirandolo lejos de ellos...

-_OKASAN? QUE PASA? _( Pregunto la joven confundida, queriendo recuperar su telefono)

Kogoro le cerro el paso, agarrando el rostro de su hija suavemente..

-_Ran..(_Menciono debilmente Kogoro)

**En su frágil burbuja de irrealidad**

**-**_Entiendelo, ya olvidalo ...( _Dijo Eiri )

-_Ya paso un mes desde aquello...( _Finalizo Kogoro abrazando a su hija soltando unas lagrimas)

La joven solo abrio sus ojos de par en par, reflejando terror en su mirada...

Eiri se acerco para acariciar el cabello de Ran, pero esta a su vez solto un grito de furia empujando a su padre y a su madre encerrandoce en su habitacion con seguro...  
**  
Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque**

Ran se recargo en su puerta dejando escapar risitas, mientras a fuera de su cuarto sus padres pegaban sus puños contra la puerta al mismo tiempo que sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas gritando desesperados...

-_Shinichi no Baka, en este momento ese fanatico del misterios debe de estar en uno de sus casos, pero le dare uno de mis golpes maestros cuando lo vea!(_Dijo alegremente la chica cuando despegaba su cuerpo de la puerta)  
**Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor**

En eso mira una foto que decoraba su escritorio, donde salen ella y Shinichi en su visita a Tropical Land. Sin pensarlo dos veces toma la foto reflejandose en ella sonriente, repentinamente estrella la foto en una de las paredes...

**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**

Varios pedazos de vidrios cayeron al piso al mismo tiempo que Ran, empieza abrazarse a ella misma descubriendo sus ojos rojizos...

En el otro extremo Kogoro empieza a empujar la puerta con toda su fuerza...

**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**

Ran mira uno de los vidrios que yacian en el piso y lo toma entre sus dedos...

**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**

En este momento se ve una ambulancia que llega al hospital bajando una camilla, Eiri gritaba desesperada mientras seguia a los paramedicos al igual que Kogoro, dos doctores los detienen aunque los Mouris se oponian, hasta tuvieron que forzejiar...

Se ve que un doctor entra a la sala de urgencia, varios tranquilizantes se injectaron en la ojiazul,al igual que le transferian sangre, sin embargo ella no respondia...

**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**

Unos ojos azules profundos se abren rapidamente, la joven levanto su cuerpo cuidadosamente mirando a su alrededor varios aparatos, sueros y un respirador que habia sido colocado en su rostro...Se acuesta nuevamente en la cama poniendo sus manos a reposar en la almohada mirandose una cortada larga y onda en una de sus muñecas...

**Wooo Wooo**

En una oficina se veia a los Mouris que conversaban con uno de los doctores, los cuales ignoraban a un personaje cubierto en sabanas,al salir del hospital la fugitiva se dio cuenta que llovia, asi que empezo a correr...

**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque**

De nuevo las sonrisas se escaparon de los labios de Ran, que corria torpemente a causa de la anestecia, su sabana empapada comenzaba a pesar, asi que se sin dejar su camino la solto, dejando solamente su fragil bata cubriendola...

**Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor**

Sus pies desnudos seguian a pasos apresurados, mientras murmurraba el nombre de Shinichi. Unas sirenas de policias captaron su atencion, asi que decidio esconderse entre escombros ,aunque aun seguia en busca de su destino..

**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**

Entre esconderse y avanzar sentia que su cuerpo ya no le respondia igual, sus labios tornaron a un color purpura, los escalofrios la acosaban...

**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**

Un relampago alumbro la cara de Ran, no sonreia mas, al segundo relampago se reflejo un cerco color negro...

Las manos temblorosas de Ran abrieron aquel portal oscuro, de nuevo empezo a correr pero esta vez cada paso que daba era mas dificil, su cuerpo se volvio pesado...

**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**

Hasta que tropezo con una piedra,un tercer relampago alumbro el lugar...Un llanto agudo comenzo de nuevo...

**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...niña..**

Encajo sus manos a la cabeza comenzando a soltar gritos...

**NO,NO,**

Flashback)

Se ven a Ran y Shinichi en Tropical Land, en eso Shinichi decide seguir a alguien, Ran le pregunto a donde iva ,pero este los responde que iva regresar pronto.  
**NO,NO,NO YNOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ran aun se retorcia por el dolor y los relampagos se hacian mas frecuentes...

Flashback)

Una ambulancia llega a Tropical Land, Ran decide seguir alos paramedicos, un tumulto de gente murmuraban,Ran casi euforica empujo para hacerse camino al llegar al centro, unos de los paramedicos cubria algo bajo una sabana blanca. El corazon de la ojiazul latia con mucha fuerza,sentia que se le salia del pecho, varios medicos la trataron de deterne, pero ella respondio agresivamente librandose de ellos, finalmente llego a la sabana y la jalo...

Varios periodicos anuncia una tragedia en un parque de diversiones...

**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**

Uno de los tantos relampagos la saco de su trance, sonriendo nuevamente abrazo la piedra y la beso...

_-Shinichi, siempre estaremos juntos, verdad?...(_Dijo Ran como ultimo suspiro, la lluvia limpiaban su rostro y las gotas eran tibias , comparado a aquel cuerpo)

**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir... **

Un relampago resono a un mas fuertes que los demas , y aun mas cegador tambien, dando visibilidad a la piedra donde reposaba el cuerpo de Ran...

"_Aqui yace Shinichi Kudou, joven admirado y amado...que siempre prefirio:_

Morir por la gloria"

Un eco se presento a la par del rayo..

_-Si Ran, siempre estaremos juntos..._

(FIN)

Bueno este es mi primer Song fic, o no se como les llamen, espero que les guste y cualquier comentario favor de decirme en el review, tambien se aceptan amenazas de muerte o donaciones XD,y si ya se que me habia desaparecido por un buen rato pero ya regrese soy inmortal MUJAJAJAJAJ (Risa psicopata)...Me gusta mucho esta cancion ojala todos ustedes la conozcan,pero si no bajenla es muy buena y asi podria enterderle mas al fic.. ASI ,Lean el ladron que robo mi corazon!

Atte. Detective Reivil!  
REVIEWS ONEGAI!

SALUDOS A MIYUKUDO,PALITO, Sakura-Feathers, RANM92,RAN-KUDO-CHAN,KUDO RANIE,MICHEL 888, AIUCHI ¡!


End file.
